Another Wing
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Side chapter fanfict saya yang sebelumnya 'Tsubasa' dari sudut pandang Xing Huo


**ANOTHER WING**

**(side chapter 'Tsubasa')**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

"Xing Huo, jadilah orang yang patuh"

"Xing Huo, jangan sekali-kali kau melanggar perintahku"

Entah berapa kali kudengar Fei Wang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sejak bekerja di rumahnya, ia terus mengucapkannya. Ia memintaku selalu patuh padanya.

Aku pasrah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dulunya aku bekerja di sebuah restoran. Tetapi aku dipecat dari sana. Saat berada dalam keputusasaan, Fei Wang datang menyelamatkanku. Aku berjanji untuk selalu setia padanya.

Tapi… Walau tubuhku selalu mematuhi perintahnya, entah sejauh mana hatiku bisa tetap setia.

Aku tahu orang seperti apa Fei Wang itu. Dia adalah seorang tuan yang selalu merasa benar. Dia akan meraih semua yang diinginkannya dengan segala cara, dan akan menyingkirkan apa yang tidak berkenan di hadapannya. Fei Wang adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Mungkin orang kedua terkaya di kota ini setelah keluarga Li yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Fei Wang ini. Fei Wang mempunyai beberapa bisnis legal dan sangat sukses di sana. Namun ia tak pernah puas dengan kekayaannya itu. Ia selalu merasa kalah dengan keluarga Li, dan ia benci akan hal itu. Walaupun selalu bersikap baik sebagai partner bisnis keluarga Li, jauh di dalam hatinya Fei Wang merasa iri. Tapi ia gagal mengalahkan mereka. Untuk itu Fei Wang menjalankan bisnis gelap, demi mengalahkan kekayaan keluarga Li. Semakin hari bisnis obat terlarang milik Fei Wang semakin mengalirkan banyak uang. Walau beberapa kali nyaris terlacak oleh polisi, Fei Wang selalu lolos. Uang, uang, dan uang selalu mengalir, sesuai keinginannya.

Aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan yang selalu setia padanya. Aku adalah orang yang tak lagi memiliki keinginan sendiri dan hanya mengabdi pada Fei Wang. Ia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku…Dan aku akan selalu setia padanya, sampai akhir hidupku.

…

'_Image_'. Itu adalah satu hal yang sangat dikejar Fei Wang, selain kekayaan. Bagi Fei Wang, _image _adalah hal kedua yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Untuk itu, ia selalu menjaga sikap. Jika di dalam rumah, Fei Wang adalah seorang raja yang tak segan-segan melakukan apapun demi keinginannya, maka di luar sana ia akan bersikap lebih ramah dan bersahabat. Fei Wang menjalin persahabatan dengan keluarga Li, saingan bisnis terbesarnya itu. Dan juga dengan saingan lainnya.

Hal kedua ini membawa Fei Wang ke dalam suatu masalah.

Aku ingat, hari itu Fei Wang baru saja selesai sarapan dan membaca koran. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, siap dipanggil kapan saja jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia membuang koran yang dibacanya ke lantai. Tatapannya penuh amarah. Fei Wang masuk ke ruang kerjanya, menelepon banyak orang. Dan setelah itu ia pergi ke luar.

Aku hanya diam. Sebagai seorang pelayan, aku tak berhak bertanya atau berkata apapun kecuali diminta. Dan aku selalu patuh padanya.

Dua hari setelah hari itu Fei Wang pulang ke rumah, dengan seorang anak kecil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Anak kecil itu sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan, matanya hijau seperti batu giok. Usianya mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh tahunan. Anak itu memakai gaun putih yang indah.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Anak siapakah itu? Kenapa Fei Wang membawa anak itu ke sini? Tapi aku tahu aku tak berhak bicara banyak.

Fei Wang memerintahkan seorang pelayan laki-laki untuk menyediakan kamar khusus bagi anak itu. Kamar yang pintunya memiliki celah kecil yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Anak itu pun ditempatkan di sana. Fei Wang tak mengizinkannya keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar itu selalu terkunci rapat. Bahkan pelayan pun tak diizinkan membukanya. Fei Wang hanya mengizinkan para pelayan membuka celah kecil di pintu. Itupun jika sudah waktunya makan atau mandi. Fei Wang akan menghukum siapapun yang berani melanggarnya.

Aku ingat tatapan anak kecil itu sewaktu pertama kali ia datang di rumah ini. Tatapannya sedih dan seolah kehilangan harapan. Ia tak pernah bicara sedikitpun, bahkan mengeluh atau menangis. Anak malang yang hanya bisa diam…

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kasihan. "Sekarang kau sama sepertiku" kataku dalam hati. "Seorang yang sayapnya telah direbut dan tak lagi diizinkan terbang…seorang yang hanya bisa patuh. Seorang yang kehilangan kebebasannya"

Aku tak bisa membantah keinginan Fei Wang. Aku mematuhi semuanya.

…

Hari demi hari berlalu, barulah aku tahu semua tentang anak itu. Semua kutangkap dari keluhan-keluhan Fei Wang mengenai keberadaan anak itu. Nama anak itu Sakura. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dalam kebakaran yang memusnahkan seisi rumahnya juga. Dan Fei Wang menemukan fakta bahwa kemungkinan anak itu adalah saudara jauhnya.

'_Image_' memaksa Fei Wang untuk peduli pada anak itu. Melihat berita tentang kebakaran itu di koran, Fei Wang pergi dan mengambil anak itu. Tapi Fei Wang terkejut setelah bertemu dengannya. Tidak saja merasa dirugikan karena harus mengasuh seorang anak, Fei Wang juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan merawat seorang anak yang tak bisa bicara. Hal inilah yang membuat Fei Wang membenci anak itu. Tapi karena menjaga '_image_' di hadapan pengusaha lainnya, Fei Wang tetap membawa anak itu ke rumah. Namun anak itu diasingkannya dan dianggap sebagai pembawa sial.

"Sakura yang malang" kataku dalam hati. "Kalau saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya… Tapi aku adalah pelayan Fei Wang. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu setia padanya"

…

Tahun demi tahun terlewati. Aku menjalankan semua perintah Fei Wang dengan setia. Dan Sakura yang malang… Ia hanya bisa menerima keadaannya. Aku salut dan kagum padanya. Tak sedikitpun ia mengeluh atau berusaha memberontak. Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan jika aku berada di posisinya. Mungkin aku akan berusaha terbang bebas, lalu mati dengan melompat ke luar jendela. Atau aku akan mengamuk hingga Fei wang mengusirku dari rumah ini sehingga aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku mau, tanpa perlu dikurung lagi.

Tapi aku tahu, Sakura sama denganku. Kami adalah dua orang yang sama-sama diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama, dua orang yang sama-sama yang telah kehilangan sayap. Yang tak bisa lagi terbang bebas.

Kadang aku berpikir…akankah sayap itu datang untuk kami berdua? Akankah tiba suatu hari dimana kami bisa terbang bebas kembali di angkasa?

…

"Akhirnya sayap itu datang untuk Sakura" Itu yang kupikirkan sewaktu tahu ia telah melarikan diri.

Sakura kabur dari jendela. Fei Wang menyadarinya saat melihat jendela kamar yang tak seperti biasanya masih terbuka.

Tapi Fei Wang tak membiarkan Sakura mendapatkan kebebasan. Baginya, sebuah hal memalukan jika orang lain tahu anak yang diasuhnya selama ini telah melarikan diri karena tidak betah berada dalam rumahnya. Apalagi Fei Wang mengatakan bahwa anak itu menderita sakit yang tak memperbolehkannya keluar rumah.

Fei Wang mencari anak itu dan menemukannya.

…

"Anak itu harus dihukum!" kata Fei Wang dengan marah. "Mulai sekarang jangan ada lagi yang membawakannya makanan atau minuman ke kamarnya!"

Tak ada yang berani membantahnya, termasuk aku sendiri.

Hukuman itu dilaksanakan. Tak hanya itu, jendela kamar anak itu pun ditutup. Aku tahu, jendela itu adalah satu-satunya kesukaan dan harapannya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya saat kudengar pukulan-pukulan di pintu. Aku tahu, anak itu sedang berteriak-teriak di dalam hatinya. Seandainya ia memiliki suara, mungkin aku akan mendengar jeritannya.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Bahkan aku tak memiliki daya untuk membujuk Fei Wang untuk menghentikannya.

Fei Wang tersenyum puas di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Anak itu akan mati" Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata-kata lebih dulu, tanpa dipersilakan olehnya.

"Biar saja" sahut Fei Wang. "Aku tinggal mengatakan bahwa anak itu mati karena penyakitnya yang sangat parah"

Aku menoleh dengan terkejut. Fei Wang berlalu begitu saja dengan hati yang tak lagi mengetahui rasa bersalah.

"Anak itu akan mati!" jeritku dalam hati. "Apakah kali ini pun aku bisa diam saja dan melihat semuanya dengan tatapan dingin?"

…

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melanggar perintah Fei Wang. Aku bermaksud membawakan sedikit air minum untuk anak itu. Tapi Fei Wang keburu menyadarinya. Beruntung, aku hanya menerima sebuah tamparan dan makian. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai sebuah keinginan pribadi, keinginan yang bukan keinginan dari tuan yang seharusnya kupatuhi. Dan keinginan kuat itu justru tak bisa kulaksanakan.

"Aku ingin menolong Sakura" kataku dalam hati. "Kalau saja aku memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang bebas…aku ingin meraih anak itu, membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini…membawa anak itu ke tempat yang paling diinginkannya…"

…

Siapa sangka hari itu akan datang begitu cepat? Polisi datang, menggeledah rumah. Mereka menangkap Fei Wang dan seluruh pelayannya. Tentu saja aku termasuk di sana. Kudengar keluarga Li yang membawa para polisi itu ke rumah ini. Rupanya saat Sakura kabur semalam, ia datang ke rumah keluarga Li.

Sekarang aku tersenyum, melihat ke arah rumah besar itu. Kulihat sekilas Sakura dibawa pergi oleh kelurga Li. Tak hanya itu, sepertinya ia juga mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Kini ia telah mendapatkan sayap dan bisa terbang bebas.

Aku? Aku hanya tahu kini aku telah bebas dari rumah itu. Dan aku juga telah bebas dari orang itu, tuan yang harus kupatuhi selalu. Aku tak peduli kemana aku akan dibawa setelah ini. Penjara? Hukuman berat?

Sekarang aku sama dengan Sakura. Aku juga telah mendapatkan sayapku sendiri.

…

**EPILOG**

"Kamu bebas" Masih terngiang kata-kata hakim di pengadilan. Beberapa bulan setelah kebebasan dari Fei Wang kuraih, sidang untuk kami dilaksanakan. Fei Wang dan pelayan lainnya mendapatkan hukuman berat. Tak hanya kehilangan kebebasan, seluruh harta Fei Wang disita. Lalu mungkin Fei Wang akan tetap berada di penjara sampai akhir hidupnya.

Dan aku? Pengadilan memutuskan untuk membebaskanku. Sakura memberi kesaksian di pengadilan. Ia bercerita tentang pemberontakan kecilku pada Fei Wang, saat aku hendak membawakannya air minum. Sakura berkata bahwa aku hanya korban yang terpaksa mematuhi perintah Fei Wang.

Pihak berwajib pun tak menemukan kesalahan lain padaku. Karena aku memang hanya seorang pelayan yang tak pernah ikut terlibat dalam semua bisnis gelap Fei Wang, sementara pelayan lainnya sedikit tidak pernah saja terlibat dalam urusan ilegal.

Sungguh mengejutkan saat aku sadar bahwa aku bersih dari semua itu. Ya, aku pun dibebaskan.

Li Ye Lan, salah seorang anggota keluarga Li yang membebaskan Sakura, memberiku pekerjaan di sebuah restoran miliknya. Aku yang baru keluar dari penjara dan tak memiliki apa-apa lagi ini hanya bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku diizinkan keluar kapanpun aku mau jika aku tak menyukai pekerjaan itu.

"Kamu adalah seorang yang bebas" kata Ye Lan padaku.

Namun aku tetap di sana. Setidaknya, aku ingin sedikit membalas kebaikan mereka dengan bekerja pada mereka.

Dua orang anak memasuki restoran dengan gembira.

"Selamat datang!" sapaku.

"Ah, Xing Huo!" seorang dari mereka berseru.

Aku terpaku sejenak. Dia adalah Sakura. Dan yang bersamanya pasti adalah anggota keluarga Li yang membebaskannya.

"Senang melihatmu lagi! Xing Huo sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya Sakura, sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya!" Aku buru-buru mengiyakan.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Syaoran. Dan minggu depan aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah biasa" cerita Sakura.

Aku ikut senang mendengar ia bahagia.

"Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah! Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal" kata Sakura dengan riang.

"Ya" sahutku. Aku tersenyum. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. "Kenapa, Sakura? Padahal aku adalah bagian dari orang=orang yang sudah membiarkanmu terkurung. Kenapa kau mau bersaksi untukku?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

Sakura menjawab sambil tetap tersenyum. "Xing Huo bukan bagian dari mereka" katanya. "Karena Xing Huo juga sama denganku. Ita adalah orang yang mengharapkan sepasang sayap untuk terbang bebas, dan sekarang kita sudah menerimanya"

Aku terdiam. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatiku. Dan kusadari sayap di punggungku membentang lebar, siap untuk terbang lebih jauh lagi, terbang bebas di langit luas.

**END**


End file.
